cwacharactershipfandomcom-20200214-history
CC-6854
CC-6854, nicknamed Byan, was a clone commander in charge of a small squad of troopers labeled Delphon Squad. He was a strong leader and enforcer, who believed in the Republic and Jedi. He did not tolerate the Separatists, as he was a strong opposer of their cause. He seemed to treat his soldiers with care and respect, and knew Scrum's attitude was something hard to change. He tended to not punish Scrum for his action to fight, but to instead talk it through with Scrum, which resulted in a better behavior from Scrum. Byan noticed Backdrill's strong command skills, and usually put him in charge of the group. He tried to look out for his troopers and suggested that they try their hardest. History Byan was cloned during the beginning of the Clone Wars, and began to train among his fellow brothers. Byan usually was a top student, and always listened to commanding officers. His personality reflected on his ranks, and in The Clone Wars, Byan was well respected. He was originally part of a clone battalion, serving his Commander with the utmost respect. In turn, his commander became a fatherly figure to Byan. Byan slowly moved up the ranks, but during The Clone Wars, his commander was killed by an orbital strike from Separatists on the planet of Taanab. Byan pledged to avenge his commander, and fought bravely to protect the planet into falling under Separatist hands. His courage soon earned him leadership of a small developing squad. He soon named the squad after Delphon Plague Wasps, which he felt were strong, brave and cunning. Byan led his troopers into battle, never loosing a single man, which was held high. Soon after though, a traitor was known to be giving secret information to Separatist intelligence. Byan worked with Captain Rex on the situation, and eventually decided to bring it to his trooper's attention. At first Byan figured the traitor was not in his squad, but news came of the traitor, being in it. Byan was no longer allowed to be in with the investigation, but soon went on his own to discover the truth. Byan was soon shot after digging up some information, causing him to be wounded and brought to the med bay. No one else, but Scrum came to see him. Byan told Scrum with his dying words, that Scrum had to find the mole, and to never be afraid of death. Byan then died, encouraging Scrum to investigate. Byan's Journal Byan left a journal for Scrum, and gave it to a clone medic to give to Scrum after he passed away. Byan left clues about the traitor that was feeding information to the separatists. He wrote the journal out in hand instead of using on a holocomputer or data pad because he didn't trust computers to hold his information for some reason. Personaility Byan was known to be a fatherly figure to his squad, mostly to Scrum. Byan saw that Scrum liked to get in over his head, and tried to help Scrum in needed times. But Byan was not only a good person, but a strong brave warrior. He believed that the Separatist Cause was only a threat and wished for it to end soon. He tried to be rough with his troopers, because he didn't want them to get soft, as well. He would commission duties, most likely that of astromech cleaning to the squad if one failed to comply with orders. But over all his squad all saw him as a courageous and caring leader. Behind The Scenes *Byan's nickname is based on Country Singer, Luke Bryan. *Byan's leadership is modeled like that of Hawk, from GI Joe: Rise of Cobra. The resemblance of a strong yet caring leader. Category:Clone trooper Category:Male Category:Human Category:Republic Category:Delphon Squadron Category:Deceased